1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat radiation structure of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Patent Literature 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. JP2011-23647 A, there is a description of an electronic device having a circuit substrate implemented by elements, which generates a heat. In this electronic device, a frame member connected to the circuit substrate is connected and fixed to a plate member, which has a thermal conductivity higher than that of the frame member, and the plate member is inserted between exterior members, each of which has the thermal conductivity lower than that of the plate member, and this electronic device is fixed to the frame member. Accordingly, it is possible to efficiently disperse the heat to the back side of the circuit substrate, without conducting the heat directly to the exterior member, where the heat is generated due to temperature increase of the elements on the circuit substrate.